dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Dongi
Dongi is a male Deltadromeus who appeared in Dinosaur Island. Dongi also has a mate named Delta, Dongy and Delta met a male Dilophosaurus named Silas and formed a pack with him. Their pack was very good at taking down prey. History Dinosaur Island Season 2 Haven't We Been Here Before He and Delta are seen in a montage of predators that stalk the plains gradually going up in size. Starting with Velocoraptors, Then Dongy and Delta, and lastly the Spinosaurus. A Bad Meeting Dongi and Delta search for the Plains and team up with Silas. They all work together to hunt the Styracosaurus family. However, the Styracosaurus charge and chase them off. New Home Old Enemies Dongi tries to hunt a roosting Pteranodon. Although the Pteranodon has flight Dongi still catches it and kills it. Dongi then carries the carcass to his nest where he and Delta feast. Tough Love One of the Dongi's eggs hatches. However, Spiney quickly kills it and eats it. An Odd Alliance Dongi,Delta,and Silas. Dongi and Delta are furious about the death of there baby. Because of this, they are now considering anything food. Even a Giganotosaurus that intrudes on their nesting ground. Silas also helps, however, he wants to get rid of the competition rather than eat it. Silas and the Deltadromious are getting impatient and decide to attack the Giganotosaurus. Silas starts by biting the hand of the Giganotosaurus clean off. The Giganotosaurus then knocks Silas over. However, before the Giganotosaurus can do anything to Silas. Dongi and Delta attack. Dongi bites the Giganotosaurus on the leg. Delta jumps onto the Giganotosaurus and inflicts deep gashes on the Giganotosaurus's back. The Giganotosaurus then throws Delta off. Delta quickly gets back and attacks toward the Giganotosaurus's head. However this time the Giganotosaurus knocks out Delta. Dongi and Silas regroup and think of a new plan of attack. They both jump at the Giganotosaurus's neck. Knocking it over. Silas then finishes the Giganotosaurus with a killer neck bite. They all feast and celebrate not having to deal with another big predator. Danger Dongi Delta and Silas work together and to kill and eat a Maisaura. Grave Dongi Delta and Silas are going on the hunt for some pray. Then find Bertha and quickly kill her with a bite to the jugular. While they are feasting they overhear the battle between the Spinosaurus and Uno. The Body Count Rises A herd of Orodromeus is unknowingly being stalked. The stalker is Silas. He then kills one with a snap to the neck. Then Delta Catches another Orodromeus. And lastly, Dongi kills the other two Orodromeus. Silas, Delta, and Dongi have successfully wiped out a flock of Orodromeus. Dongi Delta and Silas are all taking a nap when they are woken up by a herd of Hadrosaurs. They take this as an opportunity and go on the hunt. They kill multiple members of the herd and catch more meat then they can eat.By the end of it only two Hadrosaurs are left alive. The End Dongi Delta and Silas are again all taking a nap. However, Silas moves away for the mating season. Dongi and Delta stay asleep, oblivious to this. Appearances * DI SE2 EP1 * DI SE2 EP2 * DI SE2 EP4 * DI SE2 EP7 * DI SE2 EP8 * DI SE2 EP9 * DI SE2 EP10 * DI SE2 EP11 * DI SE2 EP12 * DI SE2 EP13 * DI SE4 EP2 (mentioned) Trivia * Dongi is implied to have died off-screen at some point, although the cause of his death is still unknown. * Dongi is supposed to be a Deltadromeus but the figure he is portrayed by is supposed to be a Dilong * Dongi had yet another son with Delta, named Alpha who appears in Dinosaur Island Revival Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Characters